Discoveries
by justanotherhannahfan
Summary: What would happen if when you first phased there was no elders counsel to give you advice and you didn't have a pack because the one you belong to lives on the other side of the world? Full summary inside- ORIGINAL CHARACTERS introduced later!


Title: Discoveries  
_A/N: If you have another idea for a title, PM me._

_FULL SUMMARY:  
What would happen if when you first phased, their was no elders counsel around to help you out? You were the first wolf and didn't have a pack because the one you belong to lives on the other side of the world. How can you explain imprinting if you don't know what it is?  
This is the story of a teen, living in Australia, who has to deal with protecting his imprint- Elise- from a vampire that keeps coming back, getting in trouble at school for skipping and not doing assignments AND an annoying little brother, trying to follow you everywhere.  
Luke and Elise together are about to discover a whole new world, existing within the one they thought they knew so well. **Original characters (Sam, Jake and the rest of the pack) will be introduced later in the story**_

* * *

_A/N: Letting everyone know, this story is set in Australia. Mum is not spelt like Mom, so if you don't like Mum, just imagine Mom. _  
_And also people in the 10th grade in QLD, Australia usually turn 15 in the year they are in that grade, if that makes sense. _  
_So…_  
_Elise- 14 years old- turning 15 soon_  
_Luke- Recently turned 15_

* * *

I hate English assignments. I had to use up my whole Saturday morning, and afternoon… and all of Sunday as well, sitting at my desk and staring at a blank page. I swear that little black line is blinking just to annoy me.

My phone started ringing. I wasn't going to answer it but then I read the caller ID and picked up.

"Hey Luke, -," I started, but I got cut off.

"Elise, what are you doing right now?" He asked impatiently.

"Well hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Right. Sorry, hey, but seriously what are you doing?" Why did he sound like he was running?

"I'm doing my English, you know, the thing I was talking to you about before you went off at me for no reason on Thursday? Why?"

Thursday had been a really weird day.

I was talking to Luke on chat and we were talking about what we were doing this weekend. I was telling him about my English assignment when he started yelling at me. Well, you can't really yell at someone over the internet but he was really pissed- for no reason.

I kept asking him what was wrong and after I asked him about seven times, he just told me, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. NOTHING IS WRONG. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." After that, all I got was 'Lucas is offline.'

I was bought back from my flashback when Luke answered my question. He had been thinking about his answer- probably wondering what happened on Thursday- and sounded held back.

"Can you come down to that park near your house?"

" Is that were you are? What is up with you lately Luke?"

"I know it sounds strange, but it is really important. I need to… show you… something. It's really, really important."

"Ookaay, I guess I could tell mum that I am going for a walk or something, I will be there in about fifteen minutes."

Luke let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Yeah, bye," I looked down at my pyjamas and swore under my breath. I quickly opened my cupboard and quickly pulled on some shorts and a top, and then I slid on some shoes.

Before I left my room I grabbed my phone and checked myself in the mirror. I looked average enough so mum would think I was just going for a walk, but good enough so that I didn't look like a freak when I was meeting Luke. It's not like I was trying to impress him.

Ok, I'm not going to lie and say I don't think of him that way, because I do think of him like that and even though I really like him, yes, 'like- like' him, I value our relationship now too much to do anything about it.

I know it sounds cliché, the two best friends who secretly like each other but don't realise it until too late, but Luke and I are different. Firstly, I don't think Luke 'secretly' likes me and secondly, I do realise it. All the time. And then I think about what would happen if we were a couple.

I mean, we are in 10th grade. "Relationships" last a couple of months at the most. I would rather be friends with Luke until after high school, and maybe then we could start something. For now, 'just friends' was enough for me… not really, but it's better than being his 'ex.'

So, I was going to meet him… in the park… near my house… at 8:13 am on a Saturday morning?

He must- he better- have something REALLY important to show me.

"Hey Mum, I'm just going for a walk." I told her as I passed her on the way to the door.

"Why?" She asked, "Don't you have an assignment to do?"

Crap. Umm… "Yeah, but I figured going for a walk will help me wake up a bit, so I can focus better." That sounded so much better in my head.

"Ok, but don't blame me when you are tired on Monday from being up all night finishing it."

"I will get it done mum, don't worry, I will only be a bit."

"Make sure you have your phone with you."

"Ok mum, bye!" I left before she came up with anything else I had to do before I went.

Once I got onto the path, I started thinking about Luke. He was my best guy friend- probably my best friend.

Sometimes the girls at my school are just too… Well let's just say that there are more important things in life then boyfriends and getting skinny. I guess that is a disadvantage of going to an all girl's school.

Luke goes to an all boy's school too. Our schools are brother/ sister schools and they are practically right next to each other, but still separate schools.

It's good and bad, because sometimes I just really need to talk to Luke, but I don't have to worry about getting jealous of seeing him with another girl.

Even though I don't mind, he can have a girlfriend, because we're just friends. I wonder if he has shown anyone else this 'really, really important' thing… I wonder what it is.


End file.
